Another Dream
by piticbob
Summary: A lot less angsty, a lot less focused. Written on whim. I can now give Kara and Lee more...


Another Dream

He has lots of time on his hands now. He left with the group Athena, Helo and Hera are part of. He made new friends, in a way. After all, you couldn't work together towards survival without having some sort of relationship.

But he had lots of time on his hands. Definitely lots for his thoughts. Life was simple on the planet. No Battlestar to command, no remainder of the Twelve Colonies to govern, no Quorum to argue with and no Cylons to blow out of the sky.

Naturally, Lee found himself delving into the past as he advanced into the future.

And one night, he surprised himself.

He went to the very beginning.

The night Lee Adama met Kara Thrace.

He went meticulously through every detail. Her infectious grin and playfulness, the faltering in his heartbeat as he laid eyes on her and knew instantly she was meant for _him_, the smile on his brother's face, the ridiculous amount of alcohol they consumed… and that near-frakk.

His mind went through all the steps.

Her claim of being afraid of being forgotten…

The shots of hard liquor…

You and I, right here, right now…

A hand upon another, just like their bodies…

The softest kisses Lee had ever given or received…

And then that crash. To frakking reality. They couldn't have sex on a dinner table when Zak was a few metres away. But they'd been so wrapped up in each other; it had scared Lee how she could make him forget about his surroundings, drinks or no drinks.

And he would have done it, too, if the glass hadn't woken up his brother. Frakked her right there on the table.

Now he knows that.

Back then, denial had been high.

Lee has to wonder what their lives would have looked like if Zak had remained unconscious.

And so his mind wanders.

They _do_ end up frakking on the table.

She's laid out before him and her expression switches constantly from an inebriated grin to flashes of vulnerability. She's felt it too, the pull between them. Back then, Kara was not as hardened and she had responded to the call in her heart.

He can't get enough of her mouth. Her lips are soft in contrast to the brash personality. Lee has to admit that she's like a spice on his tongue; makes you sweat, makes you uncomfortable but you like the aftertaste and you come back for more.

He's pressing his lips to hers, she's pressing right back and the noises they're making are spurring him on. Her hands close around his wrists, test the strength there. Her fingers brush up his arms and he likes the sigh of pleasure that she lets loose. More than any other time, he desperately wants to be pleasing in all shape and form.

Kara's hands flex on his shoulders, testing the hardness there and Lee goes a little crazy when she shivers. He lays himself down, half on her and half on the table. He wants at least one hand free to explore her in return.

No, neither one notices how frakking uncomfortable the wood is. Tomorrow, she will let Zak think the bruises Lee gave her belong to him, actually and Lee will swallow his wince when Zak nudges him in a spot Kara's sucked on heavily. But now they only feel each other. Alcohol and love at first sight, a heady rush!

Both of her hands are wrapped around his nape, holding his face in place and Lee's thankful; he doesn't want to separate from her lips but considering how frakking drunk he is right now, she's doing him a favor.

His liberated hand pushes underneath her shirt. There is no hesitation as he slides right up to cup her breast but he does it slowly, savoring the feel of her skin like an opium addict. Kara moans as he gives her a light squeeze and then a feel for her nipple; she moans again when he insistently pushes underneath the silkened cotton and does the same.

And then Lee realises there's something he'd love to do even more with his free hand so he abandons her chest in favor for the button on her jeans. He falters around it for a bit but just as Kara is about to lower her hands from his neck, Lee decides to skip niceties and just slides right under the jeans and the underwear.

She's wet. Beautifully, incredibly wet. And although his mind doesn't acknowledge Zak, it does register this: she's like this because of me. She wants me that much.

Then again, the painful bulge in his pants is reminding him that he's just as horny as her.

She draws in a surprised breath when his digits slip between her legs in one glide. His boldness is a turn-on. His touch pushes a mewl right out of her throat.

When he starts feeling around, opening her up gently, she gives up on kissing and digs her fingers into his shoulders.

Forehead to forehead, they breathe with their eyes closed as he drags moisture to her clit and finds her spots that make her muscles burn with pleasure. Kara can feel herself getting looser and warmer for him.

He knows he's pleasuring her but he can't help himself, he's too eager for her. His one digit glides lower and with a momentary pause of guidance, he slides it inside.

Kara's neck arches inch by inch as he enters her and his name forms on her lips on a whisper.

"I'm right here, Kara," he answers. They are virtually strangers, she's shown very little to no signs of delicacy but he speaks to her soothingly. Kara nearly instantly pushes into his hand.

"Good. Good. Stay. Don't go. Oh gods, don't ever go…" she drowns in alcohol and climax as the words slip out of her mouth, thoughtlessly. It's her heart, really, that's speaking.

Lee enjoys the last tremors around his finger and then slowly pulls out. His digit is covered with her and without giving it a single thought as to whether she'd be okay with it or not, he licks and groans at the taste.

Her eyes are round as saucers, looking up at him. Regret pierces through him. He let himself go too much and now he's grossed her out. But instead of scooting away from him, she kisses him, open-mouthed if a little out of breath. Her tongue darts in and before he can respond properly, she's darted away with a devilish grin.

Lee feels the fog of lust coming right back in to cocoon around him. They're on the same page in this.

She takes him by surprise, molding her palm to his crotch. The molding turns into a caress. The caress becomes tugs; she's effectively rubbing him down through his pants. Lee bucks into her hand; he needs more.

Before he gets a chance to urge her to explore freely, her other hand has joined in, pulling the zipper down and sifting through pants and boxers and then she's there, right on his skin. He hisses when she grips him firmly.

"You like, Lee?" she teases, her strokes enticing. Instead of replying, he lays his head on her shoulder and then sucks on her neck.

He's pleased by her gasp but it doesn't take long before she's evening the score with determination to get him off.

"Ah – wait – not like this –" he breathes out as he stops her diligent hand. He gets into the push-up position above her and its amazing he can hold himself up.

"Undress for me," he commands, their eyes locked on each other. He's serious but she, she's one big grin. It's almost too child-like for Lee to like it but he sees the sharp edges of desire and grown woman underneath it. And on some unconscious level, he knows it's a protection device. She's proven her want with the gasp when he first kissed her.

He watches mesmerized as she struggles out of her jeans. Pushes off her own panties with trembling fingers. Her shirt is a fight she barely wins. Her bra is worse, with the clasp behind her. But Kara is finally naked beneath him and he's wanted her like this the entire night.

He doesn't think to do the same. His cock is already out of his pants and she doesn't ask him to shed any clothes. The only thing Lee is aware of is that he's on his knees now, Kara's thighs are in his palms and he's pulling her up to him, pulling her closer and then pushing _in_. Her body nearly sucks him in; the moisture and the heat make him dizzy. The feeling that he's stretching her with his slow penetration gives him a wild, uncontrolled flash of pride. He's _claiming _her right now.

"Frakk me. If you're this good when drunk, how the hell do you screw sober?"

Lee laughs good-naturedly.

"As you've noticed," he thrusts back in, "I'm already frakking you. And thank you for the compliment."

Kara wants to pout, he can tell. Or tell him off, something. He can see it on her face. But he continues the slow screw and she loses her voice. The gasps and the erratic breathing are the only indications that she's enjoying this, in fact. But Lee doesn't mind.

Above her like this, he can see her every facial expression and he's lost in the moving picture beneath him. Every crease of her brow, bite of her lips and suddenly opened eyes only to languidly close back let him know that Kara is enjoying this immensely.

They'll feel guilty about it when they finish. He'll leave, she'll shower. They're going to avoid each other for while. Meantime, her relationship with Zak dies out and they split. He changes the squadron and he goes under the tutelage of another flight instructor that washes him out. Sadly enough, he sticks to Raptors and Kara barely sees him now.

One day, her and Lee bump into each other at the market, hands touching as they both reach for the same mango.

Later, they both savor the fruit, dripping juice onto heated bodies and then licking the sticky sweet trails, making more and then licking those too.

Guilt rides them both until Zak finds a girl for himself.

She quits the army, focuses on painting only. He finishes his duty and starts work at a pro bono law firm.

They both perish when Caprica falls.

Lee realises he's in the present as this conclusion takes a seat on his chest.

Maybe Zak would have been safe and escaped, he muses like an afterthought because he can barely deal with the images he's got of Kara.

Some are from his dream and some are from that night on the table in the pilots' room and the night on New Caprica. He remembers the kisses in the brig when she was considered a Cylon and a threat.

It might have been Zak now on this planet instead of him. But would they have found Earth II without Kara?

So is this what she was? A sacrifice for the human race? Lee can feel anger mixing in with the leftovers of sexual desire. He wants to go smash something.

He wants Kara under his body once more and knowing that never will they be separated.


End file.
